1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional shoe, and more particularly to a shoe with both sliding and walking functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional in-line skate, as shown in FIG. 1, has a set of wheel (b) at the bottom of the shoe body (a). A great height (H1) from the bottom of the shoe body (a) amounts to at least 6 cm. When the beginner wear it, it""s easy for him to fall down on his back with legs pointing up because of the higher center of the gravity and the unbalance, thereby even causing the injury of the buttocks through shock to the ground and the learning fear to give up further practice.
In accordance with researches, the skating motion is dependent upon the sense of balance. After grasping the sense of balance, the beginner can easily learn the skating. It is like that to ride motorcycle is very easy when one is able to ride bicycle. Therefore, it""s the main topic of the present invention how to learn skating without falling to the ground and how to train the sense of balance.
Meanwhile, the conventional in-line skates can be used for skating purpose only, and can""t be used for walking. Thus, the roller skater has to carry the skate to a skating place and then wear it, thereby causing much trouble.
In order to increase the functions of the shoe, a xe2x80x9csole of roller shoesxe2x80x9d disclosed by TW Pat. No. 367879, as shown in FIG. 1(A), and a xe2x80x9cshoe for walking and skatingxe2x80x9d disclosed by TW Pat. No. 400753 are known as prior arts. In these two disclosures, a conventional shoe is provided with rollers (c) on the sole in a projecting or hidden position, thereby creating the skating function of a shoe. However, the bottom of the holding groove (d) has to be open in order to store or pull out the rollers 7, thereby accumulating impurities and therefore causing malfunction of the rollers (e.g. the rollers are easily blocked by the impurities). Moreover, the pivot (e) of the rollers (c) is fitted with strong spring (not shown) inside so that the stored rollers won""t fall down. However, it takes much effort to bring out the rollers in place for skating, and it""s almost impossible for children to do it. In addition, the height after using the rollers (c) is almost the same to the height (H1) of the common roller skate. Thus, this height is also not suitable for the beginner for practice and training the sense of balance.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a multifunctional shoe which can be used as a common shoe at ordinary times and changed to be sliding shoe at any time to help the beginner to train the sense of balance and protect him from injuries during skating.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multifunctional shoe which is safe in use while the fun during exercise session is enhanced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multifunctional shoe which is easy, convenient and effortless in operation and in use.